Episode 9975 (8th January 2020)
Plot Fiz and Tyrone receive another shock when Jade claims that they've known since the start that she's John Stape's daughter and it was their idea not to tell the neighbours. Fiz realises Jade is behind the allegations against her and has to be held back from hitting her by Tyrone. An embarrassed Tracy tries to secure Leanne's silence. Fiz believes that Jade has been playing them ever since they met in Birmingham and has always planned to take Hope away. Christine Hillier tells Jade that the girls can't live with her as she was at No.9 at the time of the alleged abuse. Suki Waters interviews Aggie at No.3. Aggie says she was in a position to help Robert as she's a qualified nurse. She's visibly uncomfortable with Suki's questions about her nursing career. Aggie says she took a break to spend more time with her family. Dev is horrified to see Chesney, Gemma and the quads arrive home in a Freshco limo. Jade tells Christine that she found out her father was John Stape in her teens and met Fiz in Birmingham by coincidence. They clicked right away but she's seen how dangerous and deceitful Fiz is now. Asked for an example of Fiz's lies, Jade tells her that Fiz brought the gun used by Derek Milligan onto the street. Dev accuses Chesney of undermining his business by working for the competition and tells him to decide where his loyalties lie. Fiz and Tyrone are relieved that Jade won't get the girls but Fiz is taken to the police station to be questioned about the rifle. Evelyn rings the agency Jade used to find out where she's living, posing as her gran. Gemma chooses Freshco on Chesney's behalf and Chesney is summarily fired from Dev's. Amy sees her parents splitting up now that Tracy's secret is getting out. Aggie isn't keen on James's idea of visiting Shona tomorrow. Imran tells David and Nick that Josh has been found guilty of raping him and the other survivor and been sentenced to 15 years. Fiz denies all knowledge of how Derek obtained the firearm and is released without charge. She goes to confront Jade. David sees Shona's eyelids twitch. Tracy warns Leanne to keep her beak out of her private life. Fiz barges into Jade's house. Jade is confident that she can support her story as she has fake e-mails from Fiz inviting her to come and meet her sister. Fiz calls her a lying fruitloop. Jade reveals that she's doing it all to protect Hope against her, blaming her for everything John Stape did. Tyrone arrives before things can escalate. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Suki Waters - Laura Littlewood *DS Thurston - Alun Raglan Places *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Room 6 and corridor *House in Oakhill - Bedroom *Children's Services Department, Weatherfield Town Council - Corridor and Christine Hillier's office *5 Talbot Road, Manchester - Exterior, hallway and living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev orders Chesney to make a choice; and Fiz and Tyrone are questioned about the shootings. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,925,167 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Tracy McDonald: "She was eavesdropping behind the door on a private conversation." Leanne Battersby: "I 'eard these two 'avin a lovers tiff." Category:2020 episodes